


Late Night Triple Feature Picture Show

by Nyx (nyxmidnight)



Category: Persona 5, Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Canon Compliant, Consensual Sex, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx
Summary: It's sleep time at the New Cinema Labyrinth. Everyone is sleeping peacefully... or are they? Ren leaves the theater for some solitude. Ryuji follows. Yusuke arts. Sex ensues.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Kudos: 38





	Late Night Triple Feature Picture Show

Time has become unreal in the theatre. The lighting never changes, even beyond the quadruply locked door. The weather in the movies is fake. The team is more or less on the same schedule still, but the new girl, Hamuko, seems hours ahead of them, falling into a deep sleep when most of them are just starting to wind down. Because the theatres themselves have lower lighting and comfortable seats, that’s where they sleep, together, as a team.

Most of them, anyway.

The whole team has moved to theatre 2, which contains the movie they are currently exploring, and everyone is sleeping away in peace. Ryuji is tiptoeing his way back to theatre 1, however. He’s pretty sure he saw Ren headed that way earlier. He’s not about to let their leader suffer alone. No matter what made Ren want to isolate himself from the group, Ryuji wanted to be there and help Ren through it.

Ren is sitting in the middle of a row towards the front, leaning back quietly, apparently either lost in thought or asleep. Thanks to the high pile of the carpet in the stairs on either side of the room, Ryuji approaches just as quietly. Before he gets to Ren’s row, he doesn’t realize what’s up. When he enters the row, however, he stops dead in his tracks when he sees that Ren is leaning back and relaxing because he’s naked from the waist down and jerking off lazily.

Ryuji thinks he should leave now, but Ren turns his head to look at him and doesn’t seem surprised to see him there. “Come do it with me?” he asks quietly, and shit, how is Ryuji supposed to refuse an invitation like that?!

In a bit of a daze, Ryuji feels like he’s watching himself going down the row to join Ren. He unbuckles his belt, drops his pants and underwear off, even takes off his shoes before he sits to Ren’s right. The plush of the seat is pleasant against his bare butt as he leans back, looking at the curtain covering the screen. His hand automatically goes to his hard cock. There’s no way he wouldn’t be hard after seeing Ren masturbating. His crush is obvious to all, even himself and Ren, by now.

“Yours is pretty.”

That gets a snort out of Ryuji as he begins to jerk himself loosely, rolling his head towards Ren’s seat. “Dicks aren’t pretty.”

“Handsome, then?” Ren asked, amusement clear in his voice while he resumes stroking himself. Ryuji can’t help but stare at Ren’s dick while he’s jerking off. Yeah. Ren’s dick definitely qualifies as handsome. Then Ren’s head makes contact with his, leaning into his, and they go quiet again, looking at each other’s dick as they rub one off. The silence is only disturbed by Ren’s panting as he gets close to the edge, since he started way earlier than Ryuji.

A strangled groan struggles to come out of Ren as he cums, cupping his hand over the tip of his dick and rubbing the foreskin over the oversensitive head. The sight is already something, but fuck, the *sound* makes Ryuji want to jump out of his seat to suck Ren’s dick, or maybe straddle Ren’s lap and rub himself to orgasm against Ren’s stomach, or maybe even straddle his lap to take that cock inside. He’s not sure, all three at once are swirling in his head, along with fantasies of kissing Ren, hugging him, fucking him. He hadn’t even realized he was moaning when Ren covers his mouth with his to swallow his moans and muffle them.

Ren’s dirty hand moves his out of the way and jerks him sharply, much faster than he did. Ryuji throws an arm across Ren’s chest and hangs onto the shoulder of his uniform for dear life while he nearly slips out of his seat while Ren explores his mouth deeply with his tongue, running it over his tongue, his palate, his cheeks, and his teeth. Ryuji feels light-headed as his groin clenches. He’s not sure if it’s the climax crashing over him or the lack of oxygen that makes him feel this way. All he knows is that when Ren breaks the kiss, only his head, his shoulders and upper arms remain on the seat. His spread legs are folded under him on the ground, his limp dick dripping the last drops of cum between them. Ren is leaning over him from his own seat, looking at him like he’s the most precious thing in the world. It makes Ryuji smile blissfully.

Ren turns around for a moment to search for something in his pants, while Ryuj remain warm and dazed and in danger of slipping off his seat entirely with a blissful expression on his face. When Ryuji’s eyes focus again, he sees that Ren is showing him the lube he brought, and his angelic smile turns devilish.

Heck yeah, let him get some of that.

* * *

They move to the front of the first row, where the floor is covered in vinyl. As much as the plush carpet of the stairs and under the screen looks appealing to lie onto, neither of them wants to risk rug burns anywhere. They fumble a bit with positions. As much as they want to fuck, the decision process of picking who tops makes both of them realize they also have to be ready to leave and fight at a moment’s notice. Maybe anal, while appealing, isn’t the most practical.

They still have lube and they’re still horny, though, so Ryuji lies back and lubes up between his legs, grinning all the while. As soon as Ryuji is done, Ren grabs both of the blond’s leg, holding them pressed together as he hooks them over his shoulder, and slips his cock between those muscular thighs. It’s almost as good as putting it inside, warm and tight. Thank whoever for Ryuji being an athlete. Ren flashes his trademark smirk at Ryuji as he begins to thrust. The sight of Ryuji covering his mouth with both hands to muffle his moan while he presses his thighs even closer together makes it totally worth it. Just like the sight of Ryuji’s eyes rolling back when each of Ren’s thrusts makes the head of Ren’s dick rub Ryuji’s balls back and forth. Ryuji looks like that might be the only stimulation he needs. Ren can’t not admire that level of horniness.

Ren would have fucked Ryuji’s thighs within an inch of Ryuji’s life without any hesitation had he not looked up while doing exactly that and spotted Yusuke sitting at the edge of the first row with a large sketchbook, pencil in hand. He stops abruptly, cock pulsing in frustrated desire, and groans Yusuke’s name out loud. Ryuji looks terrified as he twists his body from his position on the floor, mouth agape, to stare at Yusuke.

“Hm?” Yusuke dares to look like he didn’t interrupt his teammates’ frantic fucking when he raises his head from his sketchbook and looks at them. “Oh, don’t mind me. As I slumbered, I was struck by inspiration and needed a quiet place to put it all to paper.”

“What the fuck?!” Ryuji blurted out before thinking. ”’Don’t mind me’?! You’re right there!!!”

Yusuke, who had turned his attention back to his sketchbook and was drawing on it with wide sweeps of his arm, frowned, like he usually does when entering Art Mode. “Yes, and I am busy. I must draw now, before the fickle muse escapes my grasp.” And just like that, Yusuke becomes entirely absorbed by his art again.

It makes Ren chuckle. Typical Yusuke. The shock of finding him there with them is fading, so he resumes thrusting between Ryuji’s legs, slow at first, but quickly gaining speed. It’s quite telling that neither he nor Ryuji’s erection wilted at all during this conversation. Ryuji looks up at him, outraged, when the fucking resumes, but soon Ryuji has to cover his mouth again.

Just to make sure, Ren peeks at Yusuke when he gets close. Yusuke did not lie: he’s completely absorbed in his art. The young artist pays no mind to the slap of flesh against flesh, the squelch of their lubed up cocks, or Ryuji’s muffled but constant moaning. He’s not trying to sneak peeks. When Ren thrusts particularly hard between Ryuji’s legs, as a test, the high-pitched cry of surprise from Ryuji doesn’t elicit any reaction from Yusuke. Lowering his head to focus on Ryuji’s lustful gaze as stars twinkle at the edges of his field of vision, Ren can’t help the brief thought that it’s too bad that Yusuke is ignoring them despite being tantalizingly close.

They both cum like they hadn’t been jerking off together earlier. It’s a shame that Ren can’t press his mouth to Ryuji’s to swallow his cries as they make a mess of Ryuji’s thighs and abdomen, thin whitish cum flying everywhere. Ren lets go of Ryuji’s legs once he’s done cumming, so that he can lie on top of Ryuji and give him the kiss that he wanted to give him earlier.

As soon as his legs are free from Ren’s grasp and unhooked from his shoulder, Ryuji lets them fall open, completely limp, to rest. He exhales loudly when Ren lands on top of him, but he welcomes his sweaty, slippery friend in his arms nonetheless, groaning in Ren’s mouth when his oversensitive crotch rubs against Ren’s. He’s never been this happy to be such a mess. They should totally hook up more often.

With or without Yusuke.

* * *

Yusuke rolls his head back with a groan before he inhales deeply. His piece would need a lot more work, but Yusuke feels like he at least has put the whole concept down in his sketches. Satisfaction washes over him for a brief moment, before it’s interrupted by Ryuji’s voice, subdued but still quite loud in the empty theatre.

“You done, man?”

Yusuke opens his eyes and looks to his right. Ryuji is seated beside him, shirtless. “For now,” Yusuke answers, cursing out Ryuji’s abs in his mind, as well as his needs to both paint them and run his hand over them. “It needs quite a lot of work, but given my limited tools and time, it’s the most I can do for now.”

“Good work, Yusuke.” Yusuke turns his head to the other side to see Ren sitting to his left, as shirtless as Ryuji is, wearing that sly smile on his face. “I’d say that deserves a reward, right, Ryuji?”

“Art is its own reward,” Yusuke assures them with a soft, satisfied smile. That is, until Ryuji slips a hand down his front to rest over his crotch, startling him. “Ryuji!”

“What?” Ryuji pulls his hand back a bit, but lets his fingertips rest on Yusuke’s crotch. “You work so hard all the time. Ren ’n I, we agreed that…”

"... we think you deserve some rest,” Ren continues.

Yusuke flashes both a dubious look.

“We want to have sex with you so you can relieve your stress,” Ren explains, as bluntly as he can. Sometimes he’s too busy being suave to remember that Yusuke can’t process implied meaning very well. Better to make everything clear for him. Yusuke’s flushed face is Ren’s own little reward.

“I, it seems improper for me to come in-between you two…” Yusuke stammers out. He’s trying to keep his eyes on his sketchbook in a very obvious attempt to hide his interest and the flushing of his face.

“Man, you can cum between us any time.” Ryuji cracks himself up sometimes. Ren’s exasperated “did you just” expression only makes it funnier to him.

Yusuke, on the other hand, doesn’t catch the pun. He does understand what Ryuji mean, however, when the bleached boy slips out of his seat to come settle between his legs. When Yusuke lifts his sketchbook to look at Ryuji, the punk has his tongue out and both hands on the waist of Yusuke’s pants.

“Let us make you feel good, man,” Ryuji pleads while Ren joins him to kneel on the floor in front of Yusuke.

With his Art urges sated for now, Yusuke finds himself more attuned to his body’s urges at the moment. He has to admit that the sight of his two friends, shirtless, smiling and eager, between his legs, waiting for him to consent to open his pants, is quite appealing. He sighs, smiles, and puts his sketchbook aside. “On one condition.”

Both other boys’ eyes twinkle with hope. “Anything,” promises Ryuji, more prone to jump first and figure things out later.

“Ryuji. Come kneel here.” Yusuke pats the seat to his right, where Ryuji was previously.

“Uh, okay.” Ryuji returns to his seat, trying to kneel while facing Yusuke. Pleased, Yusuke sits closer to the edge of his seat and lets Ren work his pants open while he wraps an arm around Ryuji’s waist. He presses his other palm to the defined abs he was admiring earlier. He’s been admiring them ever since the first time he caught a peek of them, between the hem of Ryuji’s pants and his tank top, around the time they first met.

“Oh shit,” Ryuji hisses, clinging to Yusuke’s head for balance. “People might see, Yusuke!”

“Let them see,” Yusuke moans against Ryuji’s stomach while Ren begins peppering the thick shaft of his half-hard cock with soft kisses. “You’re both works of art.”

For a man preoccupied with being seen, Ryuji’s cock did not falter one bit. Instead, as Yusuke greedily runs his hands, his lips, and his tongue over those blessed and cursed abs, he can feel the bulge in Ryuji’s pants near his chin, straining and radiating heat. The sudden excitement of Ren taking the head of his cock in his mouth makes Yusuke bolder. He pauses his worship of Ryuji’s abs to undo Ryuji’s belt and the fly of his pants to free him, short, deep moans escaping him all the while.

“Is it fine to not take you into my mouth?” Yusuke asks Ryuji while looking up at him, Ryuji’s cock resting against his cheek while his long fingers cup over the head.

Ryuji has to stop staring at Yusuke’s face so close to his dick and pick his jaw off the floor before he can answer. “Whatever you want, man.” Ryuji sounds out of breath.

Then again, Yusuke certainly feels out of breath as well, inching forward on his seat so he can spread his legs more to give Ren some space while his leader lovingly sucks on the head of his cock and covers it in warm spit. Determined to make things feel just as good for Ryuji, Yusuke gathers the precum on Ryuji’s head with his fingers to spread it down the shaft and begin stroking Ryuji’s cock. He continues worshipping Ryuji’s abs with his mouth, too, but lower now, closer to Ryuji’s crotch. As sweat begins to bead at his hairline, Yusuke knows he’s doing something right, because he feels one of Ryuji’s hand cup his jaw while the other covers the one he’s jerking Ryuji off with, just resting there, encouraging him. Yusuke looks up and is rewarded with the sight of Ryuji’s flushed face, his open, panting mouth and his eyes closing despite his best efforts as his climax nears.

Still, Yusuke comes first. It takes him by surprise. He did not expect Ryuji’s face to be so erotic, or his body to react so strongly to it, even while Ren is sucking his dick. Poor Ren gets no warning. Yusuke is not preoccupied with that fact, however, not while Ryuji is cumming in his hand, with some of it splashing on his dark hair and down his forearm, inside his shirt’s sleeve. When he can think again, with a satisfied Ryuji sprawled on top of him, and Ren hugging the both of them, he realizes it would have made cleaning easier if he’d removed his shirt first.

“We should head back before they start looking for us,” Ren says as he lets go and pushes his glasses up on his nose. They’re still dirty. Yusuke doesn’t hate that. Neither does Ryuji, who’s climbing off Yusuke to get dressed.

Hopefully they can get the theatre to themselves some more, later.


End file.
